


obvious

by spirithouse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithouse/pseuds/spirithouse
Summary: It was a sign of destined loneliness.





	obvious

**Author's Note:**

> 1) written partly for a request where everyone is in love with bambam (that i had trouble with for a while, but i think i like how this turned out, even if not exactly as imagined).  
> 2) also written for [boygroupwritersnet‘s](http://boygroupwritersnet.tumblr.com/post/163675350846/prompt-event-august-2017) august prompt event (soulmate au)!

 

BamBam’s skin never received a tattooed marking on his 16th, 18th, or 20th birthday. No love or cryptic messages ever appeared on the inside of his wrists. He didn’t have dreams of a person made perfectly for him. How he saw and heard the world and its colors and songs were normal. 

 

There was only a small time, when he was younger, where he felt different. Not quite broken, but not exactly complete like those who had ways of finding their soulmate. For a while BamBam felt as strange as the other kids used to call him. If he couldn’t tell who his soulmate was, then what was the point? It was a sign of destined loneliness. 

 

BamBam did not have a soulmate. 

 

But he had Jinyoung who gave snarky, threatening comments because BamBam liked to give him trouble. Yet Jinyoung always followed up with words of endearment and hearts in his eyes, because he could never stay irritated or say no to BamBam. BamBam kissed up to Jinyoung a lot. He could get mostly anything from Jinyoung. 

 

He had Yugyeom as his best friend and first kiss; who understood him like he lived inside BamBam’s head. They couldn’t imagine their lives before each other, couldn’t see a future without the other in it. Yugyeom’s adoration for BamBam was cute, always ended with him blushing if he wasn’t careful. They were too soft with each other. 

 

He had Mark and Jackson who were separate but all three still tended to navigate toward each other. BamBam used to dislike how his status as a foreigner was the first thing noticed, was the first reason people brought up when he couldn’t do something or speak another language right. Mark and Jackson made it better, gave him a sense of belonging with their shared differences.  Jackson unabashedly drowned BamBam with affection, was never afraid to spill his feelings. Mark’s emotions toward BamBam were mellow, sometimes energetic, sometimes liked to compete with Jackson. 

 

He had Jaebum who looked over him like Jinyoung, and would rather be scratched by a million stray cats before acknowledging how he felt toward BamBam. But he was the one who blushed more than Yugyeom, who stumbled over his words if he stared at BamBam too long, and often wanted him for himself. 

 

He had Youngjae who didn’t feel like an elder friend like the older boys did, but as a same-age friend. Youngjae wasn’t shy with his feelings, and scribbled down proses occasionally that depicted someone identical to BamBam. He liked to tell jokes to make BamBam laugh, but always laughed himself before he could reveal the punchline. 

 

BamBam didn’t have a soulmate, but he had six boys who loved him, who he loved back, and that was all that really mattered.  

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ [tumblr](http://handsome-gretel.tumblr.com)  
> ♥ [twitter](http://twitter.com/popxtune)  
> ♥ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/aubade)  
> 


End file.
